<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two Faces of Humanity by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068639">The Two Faces of Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh'>Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Is it mutual racism if one hates your race for being full of douchebags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fallout of severe bullying, this might count as having ableism I'm so so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four is clearly a cursed number-as this is the result of the fourth time she's encountered a specific human-one whom believes the severely harmful view that you can yell someone out of 'shell-shock'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Two Faces of Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve seen you.</p><p>I’ve seen you four times.</p><p>Two of them showing kindness to one of your own.</p><p>One whom was traumatized.</p><p>One whom woke up in fear.</p><p>Both things I have to deal with.</p><p>Yet each time, I am told…</p><p>To get over myself.</p><p>To stop playing the victim.</p><p>To seek self-sufficiency instead of unconditional love.</p><p>I’m yelled at.</p><p>I’m called extremely racist.</p><p>Maybe I am, but it’s because of you.</p><p>It’s because you…you human….you’re kind to one of your own.</p><p>But to an Asura like me….you’re different.</p><p>Why do ‘shell-shocked’ individuals have to be treated like this?</p><p>I thought war against a rogue ‘god’, 3 Elder Dragons, and various other groups proved that.</p><p>I thought the numerous villains in this world proved that.</p><p>Do I need to prove it to you more?</p><p>How?</p><p>And may I be treated kindly, please?</p><p>As I can’t get over myself.</p><p>I’m not playing the victim.</p><p>I can’t be self-sufficient.</p><p>I need unconditional love.</p><p>I shouldn’t be yelled at or called racist.</p><p>I should be treated like a person.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>